Hänen hymninsä
by Kiemura14
Summary: Tietyllä tavalla laulu on hänen. (Songfic, jossa Dawn Will Rise on käännetty suomeksi.)


**Hänen hymninsä**

 _Varjoon._

 _Toivo mennyt on._

Hän löytää itsensä hyräilemästä sitä laulua. Äänen kaiku havahduttaa hänet, ja Lavellan katkaisee hymnin kesken. Se tuntuu silti jatkuvan, siirtyvän seiniin ja hopeisena välkähtelevään ikkunaan. Sävel kutittaa huulilla, mutta Lavellan ei taivu puremaan niitä yhteen. Hän huokaisee, lähtee laulun tahrimasta huoneesta. Jos hän sinne jäisi, jäisi myös laulu hänen kehoonsa, purskahtaisi sitten väärillä hetkillä esiin.

Kaikki hetket ovat vääriä. Unasivan on yksi Dalisheista. Vaikka hän ei usko yhteenkään jumalaan tai profeettaan.

 _Mutta usko vaan_

 _Kohta sarastaa._

Hän itsekään ei ole oikeasti sanansaattaja. Ei ainakaan minkään pyhän ja yliluonnollisen. Unasivan vie vain omaa sanaansa, omaa valtaansa pitkin maita, jokivarsia. Terävänä multaan iskeytyi kepin vuoltu pää, hänen käsistään, hänen tahdostaan. Viirit olivat kovaa paksua kangasta, jotka ei tahtonut liikkua tuulessa. Inkvisition käskyt olivat yhtä kovia kuin lippunsa. Eivät merkitykseltään vaan voimalla, jolla niitä käskyjä tuli noudattaa.

Hymni saa kuiskittua sävelen Lavellanin korvaan ennen kuin hän ehtii katkaisemaan sen. Saman tien hän uskoo löytäneensä ratkaisun ongelmaansa, avaa raskaan tammioven. Linnan käytävillä hän yrittää miettiä kaikkea. Solasta, joka istuisi varmaankin tuolissaan tai maalaisi freskojaan. Mies oli levoton ja askeltava. Lavellan siirtää ajatuksena ylöspäin, Dorianiin, jolle hän ei ole ehtinyt puhua paljoakaan. Maagi oli flirttaileva, ylpeä ja miellyttävän puhelias. Eri maata kuin hiljainen Leliana, jota Lavellan pelkää.

 _Yö pitkä on_

Lavellan sukeltaa pääovesta ilta-aurinkoon. Häpeäkseen hänen askeleensa kiihtyvät. Lapsellista. Typerää. Vielä typerämpää on se, että hidastaminenkin tuntuu hupsulta. Hän antaa liikaa valtaa viholliselleen. Rauhallisesti. Nurmikko on jo kosteaa. Cassandra on kadonnut harjoittelupaikaltaan.

Unasivan jää tavernan oven taakse. Talon paksulasisista ikkunoista hehkuu lämmintä valoa. Kivien ja ikkunalautojen raot paljastavat ääntä, sameaa naurua ja helskyvää soittimen sointia. Ulkona ei voi kuulla sanoja. Silti tämä laulu on tarpeeksi hänelle. Unasivan jää suosiolla nojailemaan etuoven viereen, sillä hän ei jaksa ihmisiä, puolituttuja, tänä iltana.

Kylmenevä vuoristoilma saa hänet levottomaksi. Ajatukset viettävät viimaan, jäävät pohtimaan, miten linna on lämpimämpi kuin ympäröivän vuoriston muut huiput. Lavellan on seurannut pihan nurmikon jäätymistä yötä vasten monta kertaa, mutta lunta täällä ei ole satanut. Vastaraivatun ovenkin takaa oli paljastunut puutarha, lehtipuita. Ehkä hän voisi kysyä neuvonantajiltaan, voisiko mysteeriä selvittää. Maailma on täynnä maageja, mystiikan tutkijoita. Näinkin syrjäiselle seudulle joku voisi suostua eksymään.

 _Ja polku pimeyden._

 _Kohoa_

Laulu aaltoilee, toistaa itseään. Huomaamattaan Unasivan on taitellut sävelen niin, että vain neljä sanaa jaksaa pyöriä hänen päässään. Hieman ärtyneenä, pettyneenä Lavellan suoristautuu ja ottaa askeleen kohti tavernan ovea. Se avautuu kolahtaen ja kaksi hahmoa astuu pimenevään iltaan. Toisen tunnistaa vaaleista hiuksista ja kirosanoista Seraksi. Nainen heilahtaa kumppaninsa ympärillä, tarttuu kiinni ja raahaa kohti alas johtavia portaita. Kikatus on solisevaa, kaunista ja Lavellan seuraa sitä askelillaan. Kääntyy kuitenkin portaiden yläpäässä pois. Seran nauru on muuttunut räkätykseksi.

 _Katse taivaisiin._

Lavellan tottelee. Viimeinen valo pisaroituu lännessä. Siitä näkee vain palan näin alhaalta pihalta. Hän nostaa jalkoja ja kiiruhtaa. Katse taivaisiin… kohoa. Muutama sotilas antaa hänelle tietä ja vastineeksi hän kumartaa hieman. Kohteliaisuus hämmentää, mutta se ei ole Unasivanin ongelma. Naurattaa vain, hymyilyttää. Ja sotilaat vastaavat tuikkien hymyyn.

Muurilta näkee laaksoon hyvin. Kaukaisuudessa viimeisen vahtitornin valo läikkyy solansa päälle. Alhaalla telttakylät ja hätäisesti kyhätyt puurakennukset valmistelevat itseään yöhön. Taivas on kaunis, mutta oudon sininen. Lavellan seuraa auringonlaskua, mutta vain sen alinen osa värjäytyy punaiseen. Ylinen on vaaleaa valoa, valkoista ja sinistä. Laskeutuva tähtitaivas on raskasta kangasta ja hetken hän unohtaa hengittää.

Tämä linna on hänen, samoin myös sen taivaat.

 _Aamu valkenee._

Viimein hän luovuttaa itsensä laululle, vaikka ei ääneen. Se on kaunis, lainehtivalla tavalla helppo. Siksi se jää päähän, Lavellan pohtii. Sellaiseksi se on tehty. Muistettavaksi. Sen voi oppia kaikki talonpojista Kappelin kuoroihin asti. Laulu ei tunnistanut rajoja. Sen tunsi Inkvisition harvat orlaislaiset kappelinaiset ja fereldeniläiset kauppamiehet. Varric myös, Kirkwallilainen, osasi sen sanat. Ja Josepine, kaukaa Antivan aurinkoisilta rannoilta.

Mutta Unasivan ei ollut osannut. Hän ei tuntenut sitä veressään samoin kuin pelokkaat pakolaiset, väsyneet sotilaat. Hän oli eri maata, maatonta. Hänen klaaniensa laulut eivät koskaan valloittaisi ihmisten sydämiä niin kuin tuo kaunis, kieppuva hymni, joka sai ensimmäisellä kerralla mielen pistelemään.

 _Paimen yksin on_

 _Ja koti kaukana._

Näin korkealta olisi helppo nähdä se paikka, jossa he näkivät linnan ensimmäisen kerran. Vuorenhuiput kuitenkin kilpailevat keskenään niin paljon, että toista on mahdotonta erottaa jälkikäteen toisesta. Mikä tahansa lumisista kallioista olisi voinut olla se oikea.

Jossain tuolla vuorien takana oli Havenin jäännökset. Siitä on helpompaa sanoa jotain jälkikäteen, vaikka Unasivan ei ollut syyttänyt sotahuoneen pöydän ääressä ketään. He olivat kaikki tienneet, että Konklaavin tuhonnut taho oli vapaalla. He olivat valmistautuneetkin. Kiitos Cullenille, joka oli katapultteja tahtonut. Kiitos Lelianalle, Cassandralle ja Josephinelle, jotka olivat niihin suostuneet. Silti. Inkvisition vihollisiin nähden kylä oli ollut liian pieni.

Ja polku Havenista tänne jäinen.

On helppo muistaa se turhauttava kylmyys, joka nappasi hänet omakseen tuolla pyhiinvaellusreitillä. Se puri samaan aikaan kaikkialle, käsiin ja varpaisiin. Nuoli hampaita ja jäädytti hiukset, sai kasvojen ihon niin kireälle, että ennen turtumista se tuntui halkeilevan. Susien ulvonta oli ollut musiikkia hänelle, sillä silloin pystyi tietämään, että edes joku elollinen jakoi tilan hänen lähellään.

 _Tähtiin katsahda_

 _Kohta sarastaa._

Hän oli löytänyt oikean solan yöllä, mutta sen tähtitaivaasta hän ei muista mitään. Tuttujen äänien kaiku oli kaatanut hänet maahan, lepoon. Aamuun oli ollut monta tuntia, mutta toivoa hänessä oli äärettömästi. Näkökentän sumentuessa hän ei saanut nähdä, kuka hänet hangesta nosti.

Se laulu.

Unasivan tavaa sitä. Muistelee. Yön riitojen jälkeen aamu oli tullut violettiin ja vaaleanpunaiseen loistoonsa. Solas kertoi salaisuuksia hienoisilla eleillä. Kaikki muut luulivat Lavellanin olevan hymnin paimen, mutta oikeasti he olivat kaikki vanhemman haltijan lampaita. Unasivan tyytyi siihen. Otti itseensä vain kiitolliset hymyt ja johdatti uskovaisiaan. Hän oli lammaskoira. Tosiaan.

Hyräily leijuu hiljaa. Kauempana sotilaiden soihdut halkovat pimeää. Lavellan ottaa niistä tukea matkalleen alas, takaisin harmaan kiven suojiin.

Omassa huoneessaan hän astuu unisuudesta huolimatta parvekkeelle. Jos hän aikoo laulaa, hän aikoo tehdä sen kunnolla. Laulu on liian valtava seinien sisään. Hän kuuntelee hetken itseään, siirtää katseensa niin kauas, että se ei kosketa mitään.

"Terä paljasta

Nosta ylös niin.

Sä taistelet!

Aamu valkenee."

Sävel ei katoa. Se vie voiton, mutta yhtäkkiä sillä ei ole enää merkitystä. Lavellan naurahtaa, toistaa. Väsymys ajaa hänet takaisin sisään, ja vielä vuoteeseen noustessakin hän hyräilee ääneen, napsauttaa osia sanoista ilmoille.

Unasivan tukahduttaa itseään petivaatteisiin.

Hän saisi vielä unta.

Ennen kuin aamu saapuisi.


End file.
